A Twist In My Story
by Clarione
Summary: [HC] Tahun ketiganya setelah terlepas dari hukuman, juga sel bawah tanah dan jeruji, Tahun keduanya setelah gelar shinobi-nya kembali, otomatis bergelar Jounin, Tahun pertamanya sebagai ketua Kesatuan Anbu, Sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sekali lagi ... For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCherry III. Hope u'll enjoy it, Minna :)


_Tahun ketiganya setelah terlepas dari hukuman, juga sel bawah tanah dan jeruji,_

_Tahun keduanya setelah gelar shinobi-nya kembali, otomatis bergelar Jounin,_

_Tahun pertamanya sebagai ketua Kesatuan Anbu,_

_Sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sekali lagi ..._

.

.

.

A Twist In My Story

Sebuah persembahan kecil untuk helatan Banjir TomatCherry III

Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan baik secara komersil maupun materil dengan menulis fanfiksi ini, murni karena kecintaan saya kepada SasuSaku

.

.

Juga untuk Summer Dash dan WatchFang, selamat ulang tahun : )

.

.

Catatan: Sasuke-centric, diperkirakan OOC danroman gagal :D

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, percakapan _absurd_ itu berlangsung di kedai ramen langganan sang _Rokudaime Hokage_, siang hari saat jam istirahatnya, atau ketika Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan misi. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan, semacam siklus. Dan, tidak seperti masa-masa ketika mereka masih setingkat _gennin_, kali ini tidak ada si Perak dan si Merah Muda, hanya ada mereka, sang _Hokage_ Oranye Konoha _no Sato_ dan dirinya—siapa dirinya? Apa julukan yang pantas untuknya sekarang? Si Uchiha Bungsu? Buronan Kelas S? Masa lalu. Toh ia Ketua _Anbu_ saat ini.

"Tambah lagi, Teuchi-_jiisan!"_

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, matanya memicing ke arah teman pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya. _Mangkuk keempat?_ Ia mendengus. _Dasar rakus ..._

Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda—tidak, pria rubah ini. Hanya badannya saja yang bertambah tinggi, rambut pirangnya yang bertambah jabrik dan tambahan embel-embel _hokage_ di nama depannya. Sasuke menarik senyuman tak kentara, siapa yang menyangka saingan-bodoh-abadinya ini akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan apa yang paling diinginkannya—dengan terlebih dulu mengalahkan Sasuke dalam kompetisi memerebutkan gelar pemimpin desa lindungan daun itu tiga tahun silam? Siapa yang menyangka anak-berisik-banyak-omong yang dulunya selalu dikucilkan kini malah sangat dicintai rakyatnya? Dahulu Sasuke apatis terhadapnya. Sekarang? Harga diri Uchihanya masih terlampau selangit untuk mengakui bahwa ia kagum kepada mantan rekan setimnya itu—_hanya_ _sedikit_, ia menggaris bawahi.

Mau dikatakan apa pun juga, ia kalah.

Naruto telah menyesap tetesan kuah _ramen_-nya yang terakhir, sampai akhirnya ia menaruh mangkuk kosong itu di meja kedai, mendesah puas. "Aku kenyang," katanya, _nyengir_.

"Sedikit sekali makanmu," timpal Sasuke, itu sarkasme.

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Aku sedang diet," ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "selama menjabat gelar _hokage_ waktuku habis untuk duduk-dudukkan di belakang meja, mengerjakan gulungan-gulungan _absurd_ tentang misi dan desa. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melatih tubuhku, perutku sedikit melar, _ttebayo!_"

"Jadi, sekarang kau mulai peduli soal penampilan?" Sasuke mengernyit, kemudian menambahkan dengan enteng, "Tumben."

Naruto berdeham, sedikit merona. "Aku pria lajang yang belum mempunyai pasangan, karena itulah aku harus memiliki penampilan yang menunjang."

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu mendecih.

Dan waktu berlalu selagi Sasuke melahap lembar-lembar terakhir _ramen_-nya.

"_Teme_," akhirnya, Naruto memulai.

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut tanpa melirik sahabatnya.

"Soal pasangan itu, sepertinya aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang ingin kujadikan pendamping."

Sasuke tersedak. Mau tak mau ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada si pirang, setelah menghabiskan segelas air yang buru-buru diraihnya dari bagian tepi konter.

"Jangan kaget begitu," Naruto tersenyum canggung menanggapi respon-tak-terduga Sasuke. "A-aku belum mengutarakan apa pun kepadanya, karena itulah aku membutuhkan saran darimu—ah, kau mengenal gadis ini, dia temanku yang paling berharga." Lagi-lagi ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sudah sejak lama aku menyukainya."

Otak jenius Uchiha-nya memutar dan mencerna kata-kata yang barusan Naruto lontarkan, secepat kilat. Teman yang paling berharga? Naruto sudah lama menyukainya?

Petunjuk-petunjuk itu hanya mengarah kepada satu nama—juga satu marga, jelas sekali.

Haruno Sakura.

Semua orang tahu persis pemujaan Naruto kepada _Kunoichi_ Merah Muda itu, sejak ia dan mereka masih setingkat _gennin_. Setahunya cinta _Jinchuuriki_ itu selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan alasannya tidak lain adalah karena dirinya. Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Ia mengungkapkannya di malam ketika Sasuke meninggalkan desa, dengan putus asa memintanya untuk tetap tinggal—

Tetapi masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, bukan? Kehidupan berlanjut, dan manusia berubah ...

"Sakura-_chan_," Naruto menyebut nama itu dengan begitu rindu. "Semenjak ia bergabung dengan _Ne_, aku—kita menjadi semakin jarang bertemu dengannya, ia lebih sering berada di luar desa untuk menjalankan misi, rasanya sepi sekali tanpa kehadirannya di sini."

Sasuke melempar tatapannya ke wadah sumpit, menatapnya lekat. "Hn, salahmu sendiri ..." katanya, entah kepada siapa. "Kau terlalu banyak memberinya misi."

Naruto meringis.

.

.

Benar, selama kurun waktu lima tahun terakhir ini diri Seorang Haruno Sakura seolah luput dari kehidupannya. Sosoknya menjadi semakin jarang, bahkan mungkin Sasuke mulai tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya. Gadis itu mulai menjauh saat Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ keempat berakhir, mereka menang. Sakura hanya berdiri di kejauhan, ketika rekan-rekan dua belas _rookie_ seangkatannya—minus Hyuuga Neji yang gugur mulia—menghambur kepadanya dengan senyuman, pelukan, beberapa menyambutnya dengan tonjokan dan tamparan. Sasuke melihat gadis itu membungkuk kepadanya, sebelum berbalik dan pergi menjauh, padahal saat itu ada banyak hal yang ingin ia utarakan.

Seperti apologi, misalnya. Sasuke berhutang banyak permintaan maaf kepadanya.

Sasuke menyesalinya, fakta bahwa ia terlalu banyak mematahkan hati gadis itu.

Ia melesakkan kepalanya ke bantalan empuk di kursi meja kerja, menutup mata jelaganya rapat-rapat.

.

.

Ada kalanya Sasuke menganggur karena Naruto sama sekali tidak memberinya misi, dan jika hal seperti ini terjadi maka ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di _training_ _field_ tempat ia dan rekan-rekan tim tujuhnya senantiasa berlatih di masa-masa _gennin_, sekalian mengenang masa lalu, masa lalu di mana dirinya tidaklah lebih dari seorang anak sok kuat, selalu memandang rendah orang lain, ketus, keras kepala, congkak—ah, sepertinya di masa lalu ia sama sekali tidak memiliki sisi positif. Lalu, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki banyak penggemar? Yang menggandrunginya pastinya hanyalah orang-orang bodoh, atau dungu, yang mana pun ia tidak peduli.

Dan gadis itu juga termasuk dalam kategori kemerosotan intelegensia versi Sasuke, bahkan ketika ia tumbuh dewasa. Ia adalah ratunya para orang bodoh, orang bodoh di antara orang bodoh, tidak diragukan lagi.

_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun ..., _

_Sasuke-kun! Aku juga akan ikut denganmu, dan keluar dari desa! _

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun ..._

.

"Sasuke ...," seseorang mengguncang bahunya, "Sasuke ..."

"Sakura," ia mendengar dirinya bergumam, kemudian memicingkan mata padahal ia baru saja membukanya. Ia menatap persis ke langit, saat matahari tepat berada di atas kepalanya. "Ugh," matanya silau.

"Sakura?" bariton teredam itu menggelitik pendengarannya. Sasuke menoleh ke samping, kemudian mengumpat tertahan, mantan mentornya yang selalu bermasker tengah berjongkok di sisi tubuhnya, "Sejak kapan kau mempunyai hobi tidur di bawah pohon? Dan sejak kapan kau memanggilku Sakura?"

"_Urusai_," jawab Sasuke malas, bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, "kau salah dengar."

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Begitukah? Sepertinya aku memang sudah tua, ya?"

"Nah, itu kau sadar." Cecar Sasuke spontan. "Ada urusan apa, _Sensei?"_

Pria paruh baya berambut keperakan itu menarik napas dengan sedikit dramatis. "Kau sama sekali tidak pandai bersikap manis. Seharusnya, setelah kita tidak bertemu selama berbulan-bulan, hal pertama yang kau tanyakan adalah bagaimana keadaanku, apakah aku baik-baik saja, dan berbagai macam basa-basi lainnya."

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut malas. "Kau masih hidup, jadi kau pasti baik-baik saja."

Kakashi membuang napas, cukup keras, ia menyerah. "Kata-katamu masih saja tajam, aku jadi mengkhawatirkan masa depanmu kelak ..."

Sasuke mengernyit.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan. "_Yare_, _yare_, tidak usah dipikirkan, dengan tampang seperti itu, masa depanmu masih cerah."

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam. "Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa, _Sensei?"_

"Bukan apa-apa ..." Kakashi menggeleng. "Hanya ingin berbincang-bincang dengan mantan muridku yang paling menyusahkan, juga mengenang masa lalu." Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, turut serta menatap langit bersama Kapten _Anbu_ muda itu. "Dan omong-omong," Kakashi mengalihkan kembali tatapannya kepada Sasuke, "ketika memasuki gerbang desa tadi, aku melihat rombongan _Ne_ yang baru kembali dari bekas negara Uzu," mata pria itu menyipit, "mereka pulang ..."

.

Sedetik,

.

Dua detik,

.

Tiga detik,

.

Nyatanya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya kini berbaring.

Anggota _Ne_—Sakura, pulang.

Lantas apa?

Hatinya gelisah jika mengingat fakta bahwa gadis itu kini berada dekat dengannya, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya serta-merta ingin menghamburkan dirinya menghampiri Sakura. Lagi pula, apa yang bisa ia katakan kepadanya seandainya mereka bertemu nanti? Segala permulaan itu berat, dan Sasuke tidak cukup pemberani untuk mengawali segalanya dengan Sakura, setelah apa yang ia lakukan, setelah apa yang mereka lalui. Sasuke ragu apakah gadis itu masih menyimpan tenaga untuknya, untuk berhadap-hadapan dengannya, karena sebelum ini gadis itu seakan menghindar.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Akhirnya setelah sekian tahun, Sakura bisa bersikap pintar.

_Baguslah_ ...

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kembali, membiarkan dirinya terlena dengan buaian angin musim semi yang beraromakan khas bunga, khas seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dengan acuh, dan akhirnya Naruto memberinya misi. Misi kelas S, yang ditunjuk hanyalah _shinobi_ elit di kesatuannya. Jaringan mata-mata _Anbu_ mendeteksi pergerakan _nuke_-_nin_ di perbatasan barat. Dari gelagat yang mereka tunjukan, mereka bukan lawan main-main.

Sasuke yang telah berseragam dan beratribut _Anbu_ mengunjungi Menara _Hokage_ untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari itu, sebelum ia dan partner misinya berangkat siang harinya. Ada beberapa gulungan yang harus ia sampaikan kepada pimpinan pirangnya, laporan pra-misi. Semoga saja Naruto sedang berada di ruangannya, bukan di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, sasuke malas kalau sampai harus memutar jalan untuk menemuinya.

Ia berpapasan dengan Shikamaru di lorong lantai teratas Menara _Hokage_.

"Yo, Sasuke ..."tegur _jounin_ terpintar di Konoha itu, "Misi lagi?"

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab singkat sembari mengangguk, "aku tidak akan mau berepot-repot menemuinya kalau bukan karena misi."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Naruto yang malang." ia menepuk bahu Sasuke sekilas, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau memilih waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung, Sakura juga sedang ada di dalam. "

Sasuke bergeming, namun tetap mengusahakan agar raut wajahnya tetap datar. "Hn, terima kasih."

Ia mengambil langkah menjauh tanpa sekali pun melirik Shikamaru, tidak menyadari senyuman kecil di wajah _shinobi_ pemalas itu ketika ia berlalu.

"_Baka-mono_," Shikamaru berkata pelan, "untuk apa si Bodoh itu berterimakasih?"

.

.

Sasuke tahu, pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa lagi memungkiri nasib. Pertemuannya dengan Sakura adalah suatu hal yang pasti, sebaik apa pun usahanya—atau sakura—untuk menghindarinya. Namun ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika pertemuan mereka akan berlangsung dalam cara seperti ini.

Ia mematung di depan pintu Ruang _Hokage_ yang sedikit terbuka, menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan perasaan abstrak. Ia bisa saja pergi, tetapi kedua telapak kakinya seakan dibeton ke lantai di bawahnya, membuat otaknya tidak mampu memerintah tubuhnya.

Ada Sakura dan Naruto di sana, berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Kemudian Naruto berlutut, dengan gelagapan merogoh saku di jubah _hokage_-nya, sebelum menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam beludru kecil dari dalamnya, mempersembahkannya dengan sepenuh hati kepada Sakura.

Gadis itu menerimanya, ia mengangguk, kemudian mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain.

Sasuke meninggalkan gulungannya di depan pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia memacu dirinya memijaki dahan pohon demi batang pohon dalam kecepatan tinggi. Fokusnya adalah pria berpakaian hitam di hadapannya, seolah dengan meringkusnya maka dirinya akan puas, atau lega—entahlah, ia pun tidak tahu persis perihal apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya saat ini.

"_Heichou!"_ seru salah satu pria bertopeng kucing di belakangnya. "Jangan terburu-buru! Kita harus menilai situasi—_kuso!"_ umpatnya, ketika Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan melesat meninggalkan mereka, dua _anbu_ elit jebolan _Ne_. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Tidak seperti biasanya."

Wanita bertopeng rubah di sebelahnya menggeleng, "Ayo cepat susul dia, firasatku buruk."

.

.

Sasuke mendapatkannya di saat-saat terakhir, ia meraih tepian jubah si buronan, sekuat tenaga melemparkannya ke batang pohon di hadapannya. Ini mudah, sangat-sangat mudah.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi," suaranya teredam topeng kucing hutan yang ia kenakan, "menyerahlah."

Hening, sebelum buruannya menyeringai, "Bodoh, kau masuk perangkap."

Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat berkedip, saat huruf-huruf kecil yang terukir di pepohonan menyala, sebelum pandangannya dibutakan oleh paparan cahaya putih menyilaukan, mengaburkan sekelilingnya. Setelahnya, bagian luar tubuhnya merasakan peningkatan temperatur besar-besaran—

—Dan segalanya menghitam.

.

.

.

.

.

_Karena jika suatu hari kau bangun dan mendapati dirimu merindukanku,_

_Dan hatimu mulai bertanya di bagian bumi manakah mungkin aku berada,_

Sasuke mendengar suara itu samar-samar, suara wanita. Ada yang tengah bernyanyi. Siapa? Ibunya?

_Berpikir mungkin kau kembali ke tempat kita bertemu,_

_Dan menemukanku menantimu, di sudut jalan ..._

_Maka aku tak beranjak, aku tak beranjak_ ...

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, melihat segalanya serba putih, dan beraroma desinfektan. Ia mendesah lelah_, Rumah Sakit lagi?_

Ia menoleh ke samping. Ada setangkai bunga Lily di dalam _vas_ porselen kecil, berdiri tegak di atas laci tempat tidurnya.

Pemandangan ini sepertinya familiar.

"Sasuke-_kun?"_

Bahkan suara yang hampir tidak pernah ia dengar selama lima tahun terakhir ini terasa wajar, seolah ia terbiasa mendengarnya sepanjang waktu. Ia melihat kibasan helaian merah muda panjang dan kilatan teduh di bola matanya yang sebening zamrud, sebelum menyadari siapa sebenarnya yang tengah menatapnya dari ujung tempat tidur.

"Sakura?"

.

.

"Ajaib sekali!" matanya berbinar, menatap Sasuke dalam sebuah ketertarikan yang mampu membuat pria itu menghangat. "Kau bangun setelah mendengar nyanyianku! Err, apakah terdengar seburuk itu?"

Sasuke bisa saja memutar bola matanya, akan tetapi dirinya terlalu sibuk memerhatikan pola tingkah serta gerak tubuh seseorang berpakaian putih di hadapannya. Ia memakai seragam medis rumah sakit, alih-alih atribut _Anbu_ ...

"Hn, suaramu keras sekali," jawabnya spontan, padahal tadi otaknya sudah menyiapkan kata 'jelek' dan 'sumbang'.

Sakura menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tersenyum malu. "Kupikir Sasuke-_kun_ tidak dapat mendengarku."

Sasuke menyukainya, saat-saat di mana gadis itu merona. "Aku tidak membencinya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, terpana. "Eh?"

"Aku tidak keberatan mendengarmu bernyanyi," Sasuke menjelaskan.

Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, rasanya menyeramkan sekali mendengar Sasuke-_kun_ memaksakan diri untuk memujiku." Ia terkekeh kecil. "Daripada itu, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sewaktu tiba di sini kemarin keadaan Sasuke-_kun_ sangat mengkhawatirkan, beruntung sekali kau bisa bertahan setelah terkena ledakan sehebat itu."

Sasuke mengingatnya, saat-saat ia masuk ke dalam perangkap begitu saja. Shinobi _sekelas_ dirinya masuk perangkap. Ada apa gerangan?

"_Aa_," jawabnya. "_Daijoubu_."

Sakura mengangguk. "_Yokatta_."

"Hn,"

Setelahnya hening, dan hal itu menghancurkan harapan yang Sasuke bangun sedikit demi sedikit setelah ia membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Sakura, bahwa gadis itu masih tetap Sakura di dalam ingatannya.

Nyatanya tidak. Sakura tidak lagi menatapnya setulus dahulu.

"Kalau tidak ada yang kau perlukan lagi, aku pamit," katanya sambil menunduk. "Naruto sedang menungguku sekarang."

Sasuke melihatnya, ketika Sakura memainkan jemarinya untuk meremas tepian lengan mantelnya. Ada lingkaran perak di jari manis lengan kirinya.

.

.

Tiga hari yang lain berlalu, dan Sasuke sudah menempati kembali kediamannya di bekas distrik Uchiha. Ia diperbolehkan pulang setelah kondisinya dinyatakan membaik, setelah paru-parunya bersih dari kontaminasi ledakan dan luka bakar di sebagian anggota tubuhnya menghilang.

Naruto mengunjunginya siang itu, dengan menenteng sekantung tomat segar yang dibawanya untuk Sasuke. Mereka kini tengah berduduk santai di serambi belakang, menyantap beberapa butir _dango_ dan menyesap _macca_—Sasuke tidak menyentuh _dango_-nya, tentu saja.

"Kau tahu, _Teme?"_ Naruto mengawali pembicaraan. "Jika mengingat masa lalu, apa yang terjadi dan apa yang telah kita lalui, rasanya yang kita alami sekarang hanya bisa terwujud dalam mimpi."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Rasanya ia bisa menebak arah perkataan Naruto.

"Kau dan aku di masa lalu sangat menyedihkan, terombang-ambing begitu saja, dipermainkan nasib. Aku sempat berpikir jika dunia itu pilih kasih, mengapa hanya kita yang harus merasakan kehilangan,"

Sasuke masih menanggapinya dalam diam.

"Tetapi akhirnya aku tahu, bahwa dunia mempunyai cara seleksinya sendiri, dan ia ingin agar kita menjadi kuat. Kita tidak akan pernah mengerti apa itu rasa sakit, apa itu rasa sepi, jika kita tidak kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Kita dibiarkan tumbuh, dibiarkan melakukan kesalahan, dan dengan baik hati diberi kesempatan untuk memerbaiki semuanya. Salah, koreksi. Begitu seterusnya. Hingga akhirnya kita mencapai titik dimana kita sanggup menghadapi segalanya, menjadi manusia yang lebih tabah dan kuat."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kau sudah mencapai titik itu, sejak lama. Kau tahu siapa dirimu, apa yang kau inginkan dalam hidup," Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku juga pernah mempunyai tujuan, aku hidup untuknya," ia mengingat sosok kakak laki-lakinya, dan lagi-lagi perasaan getir itu mengisi seluruh rongga di hatinya, "Tetapi ternyata aku hanya mengejar sesuatu yang abstrak, malah tersesat lebih jauh setelahnya, dan hampir kehilangan lebih banyak," Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura setelah ia selesai membereskan Danzo, mengingat setiap percikan _chidori_-nya saat ia mengarahkan manifestasi _jutsu_ itu ke tubuh Sakura. "Aku banyak melakukan kesalahan, dan masih dalam tahap untuk memerbaikinya, kuharap waktu yang diberikan kepadaku cukup."

Kali ini Naruto yang diam.

Sasuke menarik napas, mengarahkan tatapannya kelangit. "Tetapi tidak semua hal yang kita inginkan bisa kita dapatkan, bukan?"

Pada tahap ini, Naruto benar-benar terkesima. Ada sekelumit perasaan pahit setelah ia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke. Juga ada sekilas perasaan lega. Perlahan, Naruto tahu, ia akan mendapatkan sahabatnya kembali.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu," kata Sasuke datar, dan Naruto terkesiap.

"Eh? Kau tahu?" _Hokage_ muda itu terlihat kaget. "Ah, pasti Sakura-_chan_ sudah memberitahumu, ya? Benar-benar, padahal sudah kubilang supaya ini dirahasiakan, supaya nantinya menjadi sebuah kejutan ..."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, tidak terlalu memerhatikan celotehan Naruto setelahnya.

.

.

Kini, Sasuke tahu apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan, setelah ia menyadari persis bahwa ia telah menghilangkan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya. Dunia memang mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mendidik, cara yang sarkastik.

Ia menginginkan seorang Haruno Sakura, tepat di saat gadis itu bukanlah lagi jangkauannya.

Sangat natural, jika akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk melepaskannya. Sasuke tidaklah lebih dari bayangan masa lalu bagi Sakura, masa lalu yang buruk, dan ia tidak sanggup membayangkan seberapa sering gadis itu menangis dan hancur untuknya.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura pantas berbahagia.

Tetapi sebelumnya, Sasuke ingin membayar segalanya. Maka ia mengetuk pintu apartemen Sakura malam itu, mempertaruhkan semuanya di sana.

Ia menahan napas, kala pintu itu mengayun ke dalam sebelum Sakura menampakan dirinya. "Eh? Sasuke-_kun?"_

.

.

Bagian dalam apartemen Sakura adalah sebuah kesatuan struktur yang hangat, ceria, dan berwarna. Benar-benar seperti dirinya. Dan gadis itu juga begitu terorganisir, segala sesuatu diletakan secara rapi di sini. Dan omong-omong, ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke mengunjungi kediaman perempuan.

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja dapur, masing-masing menyesap secangkir _ocha_, saling mendiamkan diri, dan merasa kaku dengan keberadaan masing-masing. Sasuke tidak tahu cara yang tepat untuk memulai, begitu pula Sakura. Mereka menghabiskan lima belas menit yang berharga dengan membisu satu sama lain.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke muak, muak kepada dirinya sendiri, muak karena benar-benar menjadi seorang pengecut. "Sakura ...,"

Ah, permulaan yang cukup bagus.

"Eh? Iya?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Aku—tujuanku kemari adalah untuk menanyakan sesuatu."

Sakura terpana sejenak, sebelum menjawab pelan. "Baiklah, apa itu?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Yang ditanya spontan menaikan alis. "Eh?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Perasaan yang membuatmu menghindariku dengan sungguh selama lima tahun ini." Sasuke berkata lancar, ternyata hal ini tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan, atau itu memang karena ia sudah terlalu putus asa.

Sakura tidak bodoh. Ia tahu persis maksud dari perkataan Sasuke saat ini. Ia menunduk sejenak sembari meremas ujung switer yang kini ia kenakan, kemudian mengangkat tatapannya kepada Sasuke, memandang pria itu lekat.

"Bohong jika kujawab aku baik-baik saja," katanya, dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Kau benar. Aku menghindarimu, sejujurnya, jika kau ingin tahu."

Sasuke mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan diam. Walaupun jantungnya seakan lolos ke perut setelah ia mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Ternyata aku hanya manusia biasa, tidak bisa menanggung rasa sakit terus menerus. Sadar atau tidak, kau menanamkan rasa sakit tersendiri bagiku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu," tanggap Sasuke lirih, "_Gomen_ _ne_—"

"Aku belum selesai bicara," Sakura menyergah, kemudian meneguk _ocha_ miliknya hingga isi cawan itu tandas. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan diri yang robek selama bertahun-tahun, di sini," ia menunjuk dadanya, "ada lubang besar, semakin menganga seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Lubang ini tidak bisa ditutup, juga tidak bisa di hilangkan. Hingga akhirnya aku lelah, dan rasanya ingin mati saja." Air mata Sakura mulai meleleh. "Aku ingin mendapatkan diriku kembali, diriku sebelum mengenalmu, rasanya sangat polos dan ringan, sangat menyenangkan. Nyatanya aku mengenalmu, kemudian tertarik kepadamu, simpati kepadamu, kemudian mencintaimu—" Sakura menghela napas, baru sadar kalau dirinya telah terisak. "Lalu kau pergi, dan sebagian diriku mati. Dan ketika akhirnya kita bertemu kembali," Sakura menggantung kata-katanya sejenak, terlihat berpikir keras sebelum melanjutkan, "kau tahu benar apa yang terjadi ketika kita bertemu kembali."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, merasakan bagaimana kata-kata sakura mengalir bagai racun di dalam tubuhnya.

"Peristiwa bersama Danzo adalah sebuah trauma tersendiri bagiku, dan apa yang terjadi ketika kau kembali tidak mengubah apa pun. Peristiwa itu perlahan mengubahku."

Pada tahap ini, Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

"Namun, yang paling kusesali adalah seberapa piciknya aku, seberapa pengecutnya aku saat itu." ucap Sakura, ia masih belum selesai. "Dengan naifnya aku berpikir jika menghabisimu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menolongmu. Dan dengan mulut besar aku berkata jika aku mencintaimu. _Kami_-_sama_, seharusnya aku malu. Dan aku memang malu, karena itulah aku menghindarimu."

Sasuke tidak memercayai pendengarannya. Jadi itukah alasannya? Sakura malu terhadapnya?

"Sakura?"

"Kau sudah mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, Sasuke-_kun_, dan ini sudah malam." Ucap sakura tandas. "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Besok kau ada rapat dengan para tetua desa, 'kan?"

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura selalu menjadi orang paling berani di antara mereka, selalu menjadi yang paling jujur. Seandainya ia mempunyai sedikit saja dari apa yang dimiliki Sakura, mungkin keadaan akan sedikit lebih berkompromi dengannya.

Tetapi setidaknya ia mengetahui kebenaran. Dan itu cukup bagi Sasuke untuk membuatnya melangkah maju.

.

.

Sidang pertanggung jawaban misi hari itu berakhir dengan menyebalkan, seperti biasanya.

Ia diomeli para tetua desa perihal misi terakhirnya yang nyaris gagal dan menimbulkan kerugian bagi desa, memersalahkan kecerobohannya yang tidak dianggap pantas bagi seorang ketua _Anbu_ dan _shinobi_ berpengalaman. Lantas Naruto menyelamatkannya, seperti biasa.

"Jangan dipikirkan," kata pria rubah itu, ketika mereka melangkahi lorong setelah sidang itu selesai, merangkul bahu Sasuke sambil _nyengir_. "Anggap saja mereka buntalan gas yang bisa bicara, itu selalu berhasil kepadaku."

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Pemikiranmu itu sesat, kau tahu."

Naruto tertawa lepas. "Aku hanya mengikuti saran mendiang _Ero_-_sennin_ dan Tsunade-_bachan_."

Sasuke mendengus.

"_Teme_, malam ini kau jangan kemana-mana, ya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Yang menjadi sumber kekagetan Sasuke setelahnya adalah, wajah Naruto merona parah.

"Nanti malam rencananya aku akan mengadakan pesta pribadi di kediamanku, untuk merayakan pertunanganku. Aku ingin kau datang, kaulah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap sebagai saudara." Naruto tersenyum, terlihat benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. "Dan kurasa Sakura-_chan_ juga akan senang."

Sasuke tidak tahu persis respon yang tepat untuk menanggapi permintaan barusan. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk melangkah maju dan merelakan semuanya, mengaku kalah kepada dirinya sendiri. Maka, pada akhirnya, pria itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

.

.

Pada tahap ini, Sasuke mempelajari sesuatu. Bahwa terkadang merelakan bisa menjadi begitu melegakan, bahwa menyerah tidaklah selalu menjadi salah satu bentuk dari kepengecutan. Ia melakukan kesalahan, dan tidak memerbaikinya tepat waktu. Konsekuensinya adalah kehilangan, dan ia sudah mulai berkompromi dengan hal itu. Bohong jika ia tidak merasakan apa pun, tetapi, seperti kata Naruto, setidaknya ia menjadi lebih kuat dengan menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

"Tidak menikmati pestanya?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gelas _sake_ yang ia pegang, melihat Kakashi yang tengah memangku seorang balita laki-laki berambut keperakan, sama sepertinya. Lengannya yang lain menggandeng seorang bocah mungil yang begitu mirip dengan Asuma Sarutobi. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai Hiruzen Sarutobi, putera adopsi Kakashi, setelah tiga tahun yang lalu ia menikahi Kurenai Yuuhi, menggantikan posisi Asuma bagi mereka. Dan bayi mungil di pangkuannya adalah putera sahnya bersama Kurenai. Hingga sekarang Sasuke masih belum memercayai bahwa mantan mentornya itu tidak lagi lajang.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke, "di mana Kurenai?"

Kakashi menghela napas. "Bersama perempuan yang lain, di toilet, bergosip."

"Hn," Sasuke menyeringai geli, "biasakan saja, Sensei."

"_Yare_, _yare_, biarkan saja mereka," Kakashi memutar bola mata, "Omong-omong, kapan tuan rumah menunjukkan calon tunangannya?" Kakashi mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah sekumpulan pria di tengah ruangan. Ada Naruto yang terlihat gagah dengan _hakama_ putih-merahnya, juga Sai, Shikamaru dan para lelaki mantan _rookie_ dua belas.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, kurasa calon tunangannya gugup."

Benar. Sakura memang sering gugup.

Kemudian Sasuke mendengar suara dengungan gong, dan semua pria mendadak serius dengan sikapa mereka. Perhatian mereka terpaku ke arah pintu aula pesta, tepat di mana iring-iringan pihak wanita akan masuk.

Inilah saatnya.

Ia melihat para perempuan terburu-buru menghampiri pasangan mereka, Yamanaka Ino dengan Shikamaru, Tenten dengan Lee, Kurenai tentu saja menghampiri Kakashi. Jelas sudah, hanya Sai, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, dan dirinyalah yang masih menyandang gelar lajang di ruangan ini. Dan Sasuke mulai merasa itu menyedihkan.

Ia tidak melihat Hyuuga Hinata. Tentunya gadis itu sedang patah hati, sama sepertinya.

Ya, Sasuke mengaku. Ia patah hati.

Dan saat ia melihat sapuan-sapuan _kimono_ putih di lantai di hadapannya, ia mematung—

—Kemudian hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya, kala melihat pria dan wanita berambut gelap panjang dan bermata keperakan melangkah masuk dari pintu aula, dengan Hyuuga Hinata sebagai pusat segalanya.

.

.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, ia menghampiri Naruto dengan langkah besar-besar, kemudian menarik kerah _hakama_ pemuda itu begitu ia mendapatkannya. Seisi aula pesta tercengang mendapati apa yang tengah pemuda Uchiha lakukan saat ini.

"_Te_-_Teme_, ada apa ini?" Naruto berkata gusar di depan wajah Sasuke, "Kau kenapa?"

"Jadi, tunanganmu adalah Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke mendesis, "_Hyuuga Hinata_," ia mengulang dengan penekanan yang mampu membuat patung batu bergidik.

"_A-aa,_ Hinata-_chan_ memang tunanganku." Naruto menjawab gugup, tidak sepenuhnya mengetahui kesalahannya sehingga membuat Sasuke marah seperti ini.

"Kalau Hinata Tunanganmu, lalu di mana Sakura?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu untuk mendengar jawaban Naruto selanjutnya, Sasuke menghambur dari ruangan itu, dengan terlebih dahulu berhenti di hadapan Yamanaka Ino.

"Yamanaka," tegurnya kepada gadis berambut pirang panjang itu, "di mana Sakura?"

Yang ditanya menelan ludah terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Di-dia harus menangani operasi besar mendadak hari ini, mungkin masih di rumah sakit. T-tapi kurasa operasinya sudah selesai, bukan macam operasi rumit, jadi mungkin ia sudah berada di rumahnya, atau dalam perjalanan kemari."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Sasuke berlalu, meninggalkan ino yang terbengong-bengong. "_Aa. Arigatou."_

Pemuda itu meninggalkan aula dengan terburu-buru, melewati rombongan calon tunangan Naruto tanpa menunjukkan sopan-santun sedikit pun.

"HOI, _TEME!"_ Naruto berteriak dari ujung ruangan. "Jangan lama-lama! Demi _Kami-sama! _Kau adalah waliku sekarang! Aku tidak akan jadi bertunangan jika tidak ada kau, _ttebayo!"_

"Hn!" Sasuke menanggapi sekilas. "Do'akan saja urusanku lancar sehingga kau tidak harus menungguku hingga pagi!"

"MEMANGNYA APA URUSANMU SEHINGGA AKU HARUS MENUNGGUMU SAMPAI PAGI, SIALAN?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat sedang berdiri di gerbang apartemennya, berkutat keras dengan sandal yang akan ia kenakan. Ia memakai _kimono_ berwarna hijau terang, senada dengan warna matanya. Bagi Sasuke, ia terlihat sangat cantik, walau dari kejauhan.

Sasuke mempercepat larinya ketika ia melintasi gang yang akan membawanya ke pintu gerbang apartemen Sakura, tahu dengan persis jika gadis itu nyata. Ia menikmati cara Sakura menatapnya ketika mendapati pemuda itu tengah berlari ke arahnya, terlihat begitu terkejut, namun sangat lega dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sasuke meraih gadis itu begitu ia mendapatkannya, merangkulnya erat, menyesap semua aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya ketika tubuh mereka berdekatan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun?_ A-ada apa?"

"_Yokatta_," Sasuke berkata pelan, "_yokatta_, _yokatta_ ..."

"Eh? Kenapa kau bersyukur, Sasuke-_kun?"_

"Jangan bertanya," Sasuke menyergah, "biarkan seperti ini barang sebentar. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama."

Sakura tidak menyahut. Masih dengan keterkejutannya, ia membalas dekapan Sasuke di tubuhnya, merasa bermimpi. "Aku juga sudah lama menunggumu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Dan dengan bodohnya aku mengira kau akan bertunangan dengan Naruto."

"EH?" Sakura memekik kaget, melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Dari mana kau mendapat anggapan seperti itu?"

"Otak Uchiha," Sasuke menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, "terlalu jenius untuk menebak fakta yang sedari awal tidak pernah ada. Kau tahu? Menghilangnya dirimu selama lima tahun, gelagat Naruto, kemarahanmu kepadaku, cincin pertunangan di jarimu—"

"Cincin?" Sakura menautkan alis, "Maksudmu cincin ini?" ia menunjuk lingkaran perak di jari manis lengan kirinya. "Kalau ini—"

"SAKURA-_SENPAI_!"

Mereka menolah bersamaan, kemudian sama-sama menatap seorang gadis berambut kecokelatan yang tengah terburu-buru menghampiri mereka saat ini.

"Sakura-_senpai_, syukurlah kau belum berangkat," gadis itu terengah ketika ia mencapai Sakura, "Shizune-_senpai_ berkata kau menemukan sebuah cincin di ruang operasi beberapa waktu lalu, boleh aku melihatnya?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Maksudmu cincin ini?" Sakura melepas cincin di jemarinya dan menyerahkannya kepada gadis itu. "Itu milikmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "_Yokatta_, dengan begini tunanganku tidak akan marah kepadaku."

"_Gomenna_, aku menemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan baru melapor kemarin karena aku lupa. Dan karena ukurannya pas denganku, maka kupakai saja, supaya tidak hilang." Ucap Sakura, terlihat benar-benar bersalah.

"_Aa, arigatou_, Sakura-_senpai_, aku tertolong."

Sakura mengangguk. "_Douita_, jaga benda berhargamu baik-baik, Shizuka-_chan _... "

Gadis itu mengangguk.

.

.

"Nah, sepertinya kau sudah termakan asumsimu sendiri, Tuan Uchiha," Sakura berkata, begitu Shizuka menghilang dari pandangan mereka, saat mereka saling merangkul kembali, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Nyatanya aku tidak bertunangan dengan siapa pun."

"Tetapi aku melihatmu dilamar Naruto di kantornya,"

Sakura terkekeh, "Saat itu kami hanya latihan, aku berpura-pura menjadi Hinata. Kau tahu Naruto itu bodoh kalau menyangkut hal seperti ini, sama bodohnya denganmu."

Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya, mengecup kening Sakura cukup lama sebelum menyatukan dahi mereka. "Aku memang bodoh, dan aku bersyukur karenanya."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke menarik seulas senyuman tipis. "Karena jika tidak demikian, aku tidak akan menyadari perasaan yang ternyata kusimpan setelah sekian lama untukmu." Ia menatap Sakura dengan teduh, yang ditatap terlihat begitu terhipnotis dengan kesungguhan yang dipancarkan bola mata lawannya. Perlahan, mereka saling menipiskan jarak—

—Kemudian bersatu dalam sapuan lembut di bibir masing-masing, seiring dengan kata-kata cinta yang terlontar jika ada kesempatan, terus seperti itu, seakan mereka tidak akan pernah puas.

Tentu saja mereka tidak akan puas, mereka telah menanti saat-saat ini begitu lama.

.

.

_Bisikkan bertransformasi menjadi jeritan,_

_Jeritan berubah menjadi tangis,_

_Tangisan menghilang, dan tawa mengudara,_

_Maka ketakutan mereka sirna ..._

.

.

Fin

.

.

A/N: err, saya tahu ini gaje, persis seperti kata seseorang yang membaca tulisan ini untuk pertama kali, melempar flame lisan ke muka saya, menyuruh saya untuk merombak 4000 kata lebih karena menganggap format awal fic ini terlalu lebay dan mendramatisir, dan akhirnya jadilah ini... dan saya ragu dengan feel-nya ._.

Ah, tapi yang jelas saya akhirnya dapet satu set lengkap serial Percy Jackson, sesuai janjinya karena saya telah berhasil mempublish fic ini / abaikan.

Buat Yang Mulia Raja Sado, nih, daku bikin pesenanmu, so, stop rambling and marry me already / nggak.

Happy SasuSaku's Month, dan jangan ragu untuk mengutarakan unek-unek anda setelah membaca fic ini.

Bubyeeeeee :333

Lembang, 06/07/13

Clarione.


End file.
